Inkless fingerprint scanners, also known as live scan fingerprint readers or biometric devices, have been widely used for many years. These systems obtain an image of the fingerprint without the use of inks. Once an image is acquired, it is then processed and an identification or verification of the individual's identity is made.
Many different techniques have been used to obtain an image of the finger including optical scanners, thermal scanners, capacitive scanners, E-field sensors, ultrasonic scanners, and many more. Each uses a different modality or technique to image the same physical characteristic; the ridge structure of the finger.
In use of such scanners in law enforcement and other applications it would be highly desirable to provide a mobile or portable scanner which can be hand carried easily for convenient use at various physical locations. It would also be highly desirable to provide the capability of interfacing with such a scanner at one or more physical locations for such operations as downloading fingerprint images and other information stored in the scanner, scanner battery charging and scanner diagnosis.